Lullabies
by illusionist312
Summary: After a fatefull night Bella is scarred for life and left with a beautiful reminder that has become her everything. When fate deals another hand, Bella is without options. All human
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok new, new, story. This idea happen to pop into my head one day and it went crazy from there. I've already had plots, different events, conversations, and even the outcome floating around. Since I already know what will be going on, updates will come fast for this story. I have to say now that this story is much heavier than the others.****Love Is Just An Illusion****will have a pretty heavy chapter also, but otherwise is pretty light and laid back. I also started another story called****I Belong to You****which is also lighthearted, and wont have a lot of (if any) heavy points. Alright, well I have babbled on and on, I really hope you enjoy this one!**

**Bellas POV**

I was driving towards the daycare where my daughter spent the day while I worked. Pulling into the parking lot, Annalie started giggling and clapping excitedly. She loved her "teachers" here and always enjoyed spending time with her classmates. I was amazed at how much she learned since I first brought her here.

"Good morning Miss Jessica." I smiled to the receptionist as I signed in Annalie's name and the time, then walked her to the room where her teacher was waiting.

"Good morning Mrs. Tanya." I put Annalie down and she ran over to the toy chest immediately.

"And good morning to you too Bella. How is Annalie this morning?"

"A bit cranky. She had a hard time falling asleep last night so she's a little tired." I replied.

"Well, we'll make sure she gets her full nap today."

"Thank you. Oh. Who's that?"

"That's our new aide. James. He just moved here from California." She then turned in his direction. "James!" She called, "I'd like you to meet one of the parents."

"Hello James. I'm Bella, Annalie's mother."

"Nice to meet you Bella." I flinched as he said my name. Call it instinct, but something just didn't sit right.

"Well, I best be going. Wouldn't want to be late." I walked over to hug and kiss my daughter good bye, then headed out to my car.

**A/N: Short, I know. But, it was more of an introduction as I didn't want to give away TOO much yet. Please review so I can see if I should continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews! They make me giddy and I can't stop smiling! I'm glad you guys are liking my stories so much. And now... here's the next chapter!**

**Bellas POV**

I quickly left to pick up Annalie after work. I had been out of it all day and couldn't concentrate. Something about James made me feel uneasy. The sound of my name on his lips sent shivers down my spine. Leaving Annalie there all day was uncomfortable, I just couldn't pinpoint why.

When I arrived there was only James and a few kids in the room.

"Oh. Bella, it's nice to see you again. Annalie has been a joy." He smiled, but it didn't quite seem right. His voice was tearing me apart. There was something in my mind that was blocking me from remembering where I've heard it before.

"Thank you." I stated, not quite remembering what he had said. "Annalie, it's time to go home baby." She then realized I was there and ran to hug my leg. I giggled at my daughter's affection and picked her up to kiss her cheek. After grabbing her bag and lunch box we started down the hall, where we saw Tanya walk back into the classroom and James walk out. I quickly walked to the car.

After we got home I fed Annalie dinner and gave her a bath. I took her up to her room and put on her pj's before taking her over to the rocking chair. I laid her against my chest and rocked her to sleep while humming softly. She fingered my hair that had fallen gently. Once her breathing steadied I walked her over to the crib and laid her down.

Feeling tired myself I walked down the hall and went to sleep.

I tossed and turned trying to escape the nightmare that was drifting upon me. I awoke suddenly, realizing it was only a dream. It wasn't really a nightmare, it was more of a memory. A horrible memory, but it was in the past, and there was nothing I could do now. I looked over at me alarm clock, 2:37. It was still early, but I couldn't go back to sleep.

What was that? It sounded like something dropped. I stood up out of bed, and slowly walked to my door. After I peeked out, I walked down the hall to the open door of Annalie's room, which I always closed.

I ran in and went straight to the crib.

I gasped at what I saw, or the lack there of.

"Annalie?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Im not sure when I'll be able to updat, so keep a look out. I'll try as often as possible, but can't make any promises. Last chapter was rushed because I was trying to hurry and get it out there. I apologize because I know that it wasn't as good as it should have been. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it.**

**Bellas POV**

No. She was gone.

I ran down stairs and the back door was open. I quickly grabbed the cordless phone and ran outside to the backyard. I looked around franticly and yelled her name. Lights in neighboring houses turned o, but I didn't care, I just kept yelling hoping that she would hear me and say something, anything.

I dialed 911 and continued my search.

"This is 911, what is your emergency?" I walked around to the front of the house but saw nothing there either.

"My daughters missing." I was sobbing into the phone. I collapsed in the front yard with tears streaming down my face.

"Ma'm please calm down. When is the last time you saw your daughter?" Calm down? She wanted me to calm down? My daughter was out there somewhere with God only knows who, and she's telling me to calm down? This lady obviously didn't have kids.

"I put her to bed last night. It's three in the morning and she can't get out by herself." She didn't understand. How could she be so calm and collect? Who knows how many kids went missing because she was too busy telling people to "calm down".

"Ma'm. Special services are on the way..." I didn't catch what she said after that. The last thing I remember was falling completely to the ground crying out her name... Annalie.

I was only half-way conscious when I felt myself being picked up. I heard the doorknob jiggled followed by a "Shoot."

"Back door" I mumbled, my eyes still closed and realization finally settling in. "Annalie.." I mumbled once again, opening my eyes this time.

"Are you okay?" A voice like velvet asked me in concern.

"Where is she? What did you do with her? Where's my baby?" I was fully awake now and struggling to get out of this mans arms. He let me down gently with a confused look on his beautiful face.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please, let's get you inside and warm." He gently lead me to the back door, which I had left wide-open in my haste.

Once I was inside I dashed upstairs, hoping that everything was just a horrible dream. The man followed me as I went straight to Annalie's room. When I got to her bed I melted. It was real. It was all real. She was gone.

"What's going on?" The man, whom I still didn't know his name, asked in confusion.

"She's gone. I have to find her, I have to find her now!" I began crying and began to run back downstairs before I was stopped. I turned to look at the man, but there was a loud knock on my front door. I hurried down the steps to answer it. It was a local officer. He showed me his badge and introduced himself as Officer Newton. I let him in and he walked into the living room.

"I understand you reported a missing child." He said in a professional tone.

"Yes. My daughter." I said, a little above a whisper.

"I'm going to have to ask you a few questions in order to get the investigation going. And this is?" He gestured over to the man. I had almost forgotten he was even there.

"I... I don't know." I looked at the man with confusion written all over my face.

He looked at me then to the officer, "I'm Edward Cullen. I was driving by from my sister's house and saw this young lady collapse onto her front yard. I just stopped by to help."

"Thank you." I looked into his deep forest green eyes and saw nothing but concern.

"Ok... Edward. I'm going to need you to stay here. Just for standard reasons, I hope you understand." The officer said to Edward.

"Of course officer." He replied.

"What about my daughter. Shouldn't we be out there looking? What if something hap-" I was interrupted by Edward telling me that the officer's down at the police station were doing all they could.

"She'll be alright." He nodded at me.

"Have you noticed anything unusual around here lately, Miss Swan?" The officer turned his gaze to me once more.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." I replied.

"Where is her father? Will he be home soon?" The officer again.

"No. He won't be here at all. I live here alone with my daughter. I don't even know where her father is." I simply stated.

"Have you seen him at all recently? Been in contact with him at all?" He questioned me more.

"I.. I don't even... know who he is officer." I looked down at my feet in shame.

"Alright, " Just then someone came over the walkie - talkie about a crack house. "I'm sorry, I have to go now, but the good people down at the police station are continuing their search."

"Goodbye Officer." I scrunched my eyebrows together in furry. How could someone ruining their life on purpose make him even consider diverting his attention from a missing child? One who has no control over what goes on in their life at the moment?

I sank down into my couch with my head in my hands.

"Would you like me to leave?" It was Edward. I really didn't want to be here by myself. but he was some strange man.

"Please stay. I don't know what I would do if I were left here alone." He nodded at me and sat down on the couch. I would be out there looking for her, but Officer Newton gave me strict orders to stay at home. I don't know why, wouldn't they need all the help they could get?

"I'm very sorry about your little girl." Edward was looking at me earnestly.

"It's not your fault. Besides, apologies aren't going to bring her home." My eyes started misting up again. I laid against the arm of the couch and waited. I waited for a call, a knock, anything.

I tried not to fall asleep, I really did. But the memory of how I became pregnant in the first place overcame me in a restless slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

BellasPOV

_I insisted on walking home. I didn't want to bother Angela with having to drive me home at this hour. I should have taken the long way around like I normally would have, just one of the mistakes I make that night. I hugged my sweater tighter around me as I walked down the alley. It was so cold that night…_

'Cold' I thought as consciousness began to rise.

"Cold." I hadn't realized I said it out loud until I looked up and saw Edward had turned my way.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his brows creasing together.

"Edward, she has a cold. She's sick Edward." I became frantic. I got up and started towards the kitchen cabinet where I kept the medicines. I pulled out a little bottle with pink liquid.

"She still has a week left. What if it gets worse?" I panicked.

He walked over to me and took the bottle from my hands to place it back in the cupboard.

"She'll be ok Bella." He led me back to the couch but I couldn't sit down, not knowing that my little girl was somewhere out there afraid and alone with some stranger.

"I have to look for her. I have to do something." My voice cracked as tears brimmed in my eyes.

"Officer Newton said it was vital for us to stay put," I interrupted him because it didn't make any sense.

"I don't care. There's something wrong, I can feel it. I'm going out there with or without your help." I looked at the ground not know if he would help me. That did it, the tears were falling now, and I made no move to swipe at them.

"Ok, get your shoes and coat. I'll meet you in my car." I looked up at him in admiration. I quickly ran upstairs and slipped on whatever clothes were closest. Running downstairs and out the door I saw he was already waiting.

I hopped in the car and he began driving down the road. I didn't even know where to look, but at least this was a start.

"Where do we go?" he asked. There was no point in asking me because I had no idea either. I'd search everywhere if I had to.

"Uh, try the pre-school. Maybe someone there had seen her." It was already 7:00 so someone had to be there. He pulled up and I jumped out of the car before he had stopped. I threw the doors open and began talking to the first face I could find.

"Miss Jessica! Have you seen Annalie? She was taken and I didn't know where to go, so I came here and…" I trailed off, tears running down my face.

"Don't worry, Ill call Tanya and Lauren and James, actually, he should be here already." She looked around her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well he was supposed to open but when I got here he was nowhere in sight and his car wasn't in the parking lot." She explained.

My mind flashed back to when I first met him. Except, it wasn't when we met in the classroom.

"_Bella," his voice called from where he was leaning against the wall. I went to school with James but never really talked to or acknowledged him. He was there with two other guys. They were obviously high and I tried to walk past, ignoring them. He pulled my shoulder twisting me around… He left me there when he was done._

"Jessica, I need his address!" Realization hitting me finally.

"But why would you," She started.

"I need it now!" I ran over to the computer opening every file until I found the one I wanted. I quickly printed it and ripped the paper out of the machine.

I ran to the door to where Edward was stopping people to ask if they'd seen anything, leaving Jessica in a daze.

"Let's go." I called to him running to his car.

"Where to?" He asked as he slid in.

"This address." I handed him the paper.

"I know where that is." He punched the gas and we sped off.

"What was the house number again?" We were on the street now.

"Crap, I ripped the paper too soon. It starts with a 2" I was frustrated with myself for being so stupid.

"Every one of them starts with a 2" He was just as frustrated.

"Wait. It's that one." I pointed to a house a but further down, eyeing the red bow. I had braided her hair so it would be curly in the morning and she insisted on the bow.

Again he hadn't stopped the car before I jumped out. I ran to the door and luckily it was unlocked. I thrust the door open and ran inside, only to find it empty.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

Edward walked in and found me on the floor with my head in my hands, sobbing.

"I was so close. I could almost feel her here." I muttered into my palms.

He knelt beside me and cautiously wrapped me in a hug. I turned and wept into his chest.

I had to be strong, for her.

"We have to find her Edward." I said, finally finding my voice.

"We will. Let's go." He helped me onto my feet and we ran to the car. He just started driving. I didn't know where we were going and by the look on his face, neither did he.

I closed my eyes and tried to think, but all I could see was her. Her chocolate brown eyes, tear-filled and scared. Her arms reaching out to me. I tried desperately to grab hold of her, but I couldn't reach.

Then I saw _him_. He smirked, grabbed her and ran away.

"NO!" I screamed, pounding my fists on the dashboard. I looked at my knees, it was all I could do. I felt so helpless, lost.

If he was like any other kidnapper he would have taken her somewhere familiar to him. Somewhere _he_ felt comfortable.

I didn't think twice. I unbuckled my seatbelt, threw open the door, and jumped. As soon as I could get to my feet I was running. My feet knew exactly where I was going, even though my brain had not caught up. I heard Edward's tires squeal to a stop. I should have said something but it would be easier to run through then to go all the way around in a car. I kept running, out of breath, until I saw the very top of the movie theater. I ran faster, I was so close, I could feel it.

Two blocks down was the building that I was looking for. I had to cross the main road to get there. Instead of waiting for the light, I decided to Frogger my way across. Cars honked and people yelled, but only one voice stood out. Edward was calling my name continuously. I had cut across the big field, he would have had to go around, through all the curves to get to this point, yet somehow he beat me there. I don't know how he had chosen this place to look for me but I was glad that he did. I jumped in the car and pointed the way.

I looked at him in shock. He could have gone home, but he decided to stay help me instead. I felt something in that realization but we were finally on the street I was looking for.

I jumped out of the car yet again and ran towards the back alley. I stopped at its entrance, just as I had two years ago. Flashbacks flooded into my mind. I pushed them back as hard as I could and sternly walked to the tool shed in the back of the theater.

I threw open the doors and shouted, "Give her back to me James!"

Hope you liked it.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Bella'sPOV**

James looked up in surprise. There were two other men with him, one with dark hair, holding a can of peanuts, and the other one was a smaller blonde and leaning against the wall in the shack.

I scanned the small space for my little girl, but she was no where in sight.

"Where is she?" I whispered.

"Who?" he was playing dumb.

"You know very well who, my daughter." My voice cracked on the last word.

"Were not going to be selfish now are we Bella? Didn't your mother teach you how to share?" He now stood in front of me.

"What do you want with her? She hasn't done anything..."

"Yet." He interrupted. "But, kids get curious. I couldn't have her searching for information. I know that you wouldn't say anything, you would have done it by now. But I couldn't risk the kid getting nosy."

Something pink in the corner of the room caught my eye. James noticed, but before he could grab it I pushed him away.

I picked up the soft pink fabric and held it close to my face. I could smell her lavender shampoo.

My head shot up and glared at James.

"Where is she?" My voice was no longer shaky.

He had regained his balance, and for the first time that night, I feared my life.

The tables had turned, with the three men blocking the only door, and me, almost up against the back wall.

**Again, I know it's short. Thank you for reading it anyways! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so I am officially back, for those who are still interested anyway. I realize that the last time I updated anything was back in April, but I'm going to try really hard to finish these stories. I'm not going to rush them though, I want them to be the best quality that they can be. Thank you so very much.**

**Chapter 7**

**EdwardsPOV**

Bella had disappeared down an alleyway and I waited in the car for a little. I wasn't sure what the reason was for the sudden stop, but I really didn't have a chance to ask her. I started getting antsy after a while and decided to go after her.

The only thing in the alley was a small shack and the back door to the movie theater. I figured the theater was the only plausible place to start looking. I walked through the door and into a hallway. There was a hefty man coming out of another door.

"Excuse me sir, have you seen a girl come through here? Brown hair, big brown eyes, green sweater?" I asked him.

"No, I haven't, but you have to buy a movie ticket to get in here. And, use the front door." He stated with a very confused look on his face.

"Ok, sorry to bother you." I said as I turned back out the door.

As soon as I stepped outside I heard some commotion coming from the shed in the alley. I stepped closer and heard faint voices. They were angry, that was as far as I could tell.

I opened the door to see Bella against a wall and three men in front of her with their backs to me.

I eye the pink blanket in Bella's hand and look around for her daughter.

"Hey!" I yell to the men. I walk forward to the one in the middle, closest to Bella. I push his shoulder, turning him around to face me and grab his shirt. "Where's the little girl."

His face was a mixture of shock and panic, and then he smirked. "Halfway to Canada would be my guess."

"Canada?" Bella's voice broke through the tension. "Why would she be going to Canada?" She said shakily.

"Now now Bella. I can't very well tell you _all_of my secrets, now can I?" His voice was like poison. I wanted to smack the look off of his face, it disgusted me.

"Take us to her." I said sternly.

He turned to look at me, "And why should I do that?"

"Because if you don't, I will personally snap your neck." I hissed through my teeth. "Who is she with now?"

He chuckled menacingly, then turned his face to Bella. "Victoria"

A look of horror crossed Bella's face. "NO!" She screamed, and then dropped to her knees with her head in her hands, sobbing.

"Who's Victoria?" I asked the man.

"She knows." He nodded to Bella.

"Look, I'm not playing your games anymore..." My sentence drifted off as something on the table caught my eye.

I drug the man with me to the table and picked up the black cloth and inspected it. There was a sheriff's badge attached to the front. I looked up at the other blonde man across the room. "Officer Newton?"

**Ooh, cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and keep on the lookout for more. :)**


End file.
